a haunted valentines day
by waka2356
Summary: waka has a vision but himself and the gang don't know if it is or not
1. Chapter 1

A haunted valentines day

chapter 1

Waka sat on the goregous grass of shinshu feild he fiddled with his red puffy ball on his peach pink shirt he smiled "What a wonderful valentines day" he said. "which is a shame...i don't have anyone to share it with..." he frowned. "WAKA!" yelled a girl. "Oh...bonjour amaterasu!" he said. she gave him a nice hug. "WOW! waka you are warm..." she said. "Its a very hot day is'nt it?" he said. a sly grin appeared on amaterasus face. "oh...yes...i don't know why but ever since i defeated yami...my mind went...to mush..." she said scratching her head. "hmm..." he said. "well...wheres that bug of yours today?" he asked smirking. "i don't know...have'nt seen him since" she said. "Don't you miss him ma cherie?" he asked her. "Kinda but it feels good for a few hours of no headache from his babbering about 'hot babes' all the time!" she said. waka nodded in agreement. "yes, he can be a bit of a pain at times" he said. Waka was silent for a few miniutes. Waka looked at the entrance. 'ok now this is my chance...' he thought. "amaterasu..." he said rubbing his neck. "Yes waka?" she said. "well...we have been friends for awhile...and...i was thinking...if you could be my valentine?" he said. "waka...i don't know what to say..." she said. when suddenly a sharp wind blew the smiles off both of their faces. "WHOA WHAT WAS THAT?" yelled amaterasu. waka got his sword out. then, right in front of them was a black dog tall, taller than a nomal dog. its fire red eyes glowed so bright it almost blinded them. it growled. Waka stared at it. "WHAT are you and WHO are you?" he gasped, yes he thought that was very stupid talking to a wolf. it towered over him and digged its teeth into him...

"WAKA! WAKA! WAKA!" yelled a voice

he felt hands shaking him he shot his eyes open breathing fast. "waka...i was worried about you" said a young lady. "...amaterasu..." he gasped. "YAH!..." yelled a girl from behind him. oki rushed in. in his wolf form. "i got some wood for the fire..." then waka lashed at oki. "DAD! DUDE!" yelled kurow. "WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU?" growled oki. "STAY AWAY...YOU..YOU...oh..." he said. "dude...calm it waka..." said oki. Waka looked as if he was having a seizure. "Waka?..." asked rao. "i had...a...vision..." he stuttered. he did not know for sure that it was a vision or dream. Amaterasu stared brushing her divine hair. "Waka...THAT was not like you! and you have a bit of sauce on your cheek! let me wipe it off!" she squealed. waka blushed. 'oh she is so lovely...' he thought. "yes ma chere" he replyed. Kurow slammed to the ground. "BORING!" he moaned. "what do you want to do then?" asked rao.


	2. Chapter 2 the black shuck

**WELL! im back onnncceee lol again...and thanks loverofwhitewolves xD **

**waka: MASSIVE THANKIES**

**shut up...**

**waka: sorry...whats your name again?**

**Stealth...DUH**

**waka: ohhhh DISCLAIMER!**

**ya cuz i forgot in the first chapter :O**

**Waka: stealth does not own okami nor me and ammy but in this chapter a new charrie called shuck a slave of arcta is...coming and along with...destiny waka and ammy's pet wolf it has magical powers aswell!**

shuck: HIYA

go away ok in with da story

chapter 2

Waka sat up staring at the door way he heard a beating sorrowful howl moving peacefully in the air. "SHUT UP!" yelled issun. waka stepped on issun. "SHUT YOUR TRAP YOU HALF-BAKED BUG!" yelled waka he smirked but he has to be certain that it felt good to finally bust a fuse on issun. then a whimper occured. a wolf with blue markings and yellow fur busted into the hut it was destiny she was injured. "DESTINY!" yelled kurow he ran up to her. "Evil...wolf...black shuck...is...more...powerful...than...yami..." breathed destiny she collasped. "who is this...black shuck?" said waka. ammy was wide eyed. waka looked very serious and for once angry. issun just stood there. he narrowed an eye at destiny. than a hell-like bark ran up the tunnel out came a beast its teeth smothered with poison its feathered wings fluttered its glowing red eyes glowed brightly it had red liquid dripping off its black fur it shot at waka and...

**SORRY can't go any further on this chapter!**

**waka: WHY ME!**

**ammy: I DUNT WANT HIM TO DIE!**

**dont worry he won't**

**R&R FREE COOKIES! **

**if i get enough i would add a bonus chapter at the end!**

**R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3 the asswipe fish is back

**HIYAS well...how long have ya been waiting?**

**well...i had school .**

**waka: HAHA! YOU GET SCHOOL! XD**

**grrrrrrrrr shut it gob shite**

**shuck: IMA KILL YA'S **

**Shuck: GET ON WITH IT THEN**

**ok...*gulps***

Waka stood still his heart beated up his ribs as the dog came closer and closer. but as the dog had a chance of the taste of moon fresh amatersu shot in front of waka as a wolf snarling the dog growled angrily. she slashed the dog as fast as the speed of light. The dog snarled and disappeared into thin air. waka sighed in releif. "merci..." he gasped. "Its OK!" she said. issun just had a blank face. destiny had a sorrowful look she felt the coldness in side her. and waka knew what was going on...yami is back. "no...no...he can't be...no...no" he said in a almost cry. he banged his head up against the wall. "NO! HE CAN'T BE!" he sobbed. ammy frowned she walked up to him and nuzzled him. "HOW COULD THAT FAT ASSWIPE FISH BE BACK!" he yelled. his goregous eyes was flooded with his tears his face ruined his voice quivered for all he went through to find his girl...and the sorrow of that couple of years he hoped for her to come back...and now the past has come back to haunt him. Issun to was sad for waka in fact everyone was after what he went through along with ammy..this could be the most worst day ever...

**Waka: OMFG that was AWESOME**

**yup!**

**ammy: Nawwww pooorrr waky *hugs waka***

**aww come here! *hugs waka too)**

**waka: *opens arms* OH I LOVE YOU TWO SOO MUUCCHHH **

***stares at* Uh...WRONG**

**ok...R&R ...waka get off me i dunt need a hug...**

**waka: I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY PLUSHIE OF AMMY!**

**your weird..**

**waka: ain't you?**

**SHUT UP ASSWIPE**

**ok im gonna blah all the way down untill you review**

** l gbgfhfgdfmnrhjnbhyb !**

**waka: 123,..**

**xD**

**waka: 23466788! OMFG SOO MANY BLAHS**

**ok just R&R**


	4. Chapter 4: For you

Waka fell to the ground with a loud thud, The dust flew up as he it the ground. Amaterasu snarled at Shuck as it approached her partners weak body. She pounced at shuck sending him flying down with full force and using her brush technique to stun the demonic hound. Waka coughed up few splurts of blood as Ammy rushed to hsi beaten and bruised body.

'Ma cherie' he said

'Yes waka?' she replied.

'...Be..ware...' he said, and with that he closed his eyes.

Amaterasu let out a sob, a crystal tear it waka's pink shirt. She stood up and gripped her brush in anger "We will fight! WE WILL FIGHT FOR HIM!" she yelled. Startling the others around them "We..we..will...Destroy Arcta! and Yami!" she said reaks of crying between her words. "Ammy, Its ok furball" said issun hopping over to her.

They WILL fight for him, Even issun.

**Ok so theres chapter four, Sorry for the long wait QAQ I almost forgot about my account :O**

**Waka: Naughty NAUGHTY NAUGHTY!**

**Ok R&R!**

**Waka: You will get free cherry cakes!~**


End file.
